1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for dethatching grass and for raking of synthetic turf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need to dethatch fields of grass including golf courses having t-boxes fairways and greens. Thus, there are various vehicles having downwardly extending spring biased tines that engage the grass as the vehicle is moved across a field. The tines are rods that extend into the grass and when moved comb the turf pulling up thatch and removing runners. The downwardly extending rods are integrally connected to spring biased coils mounted on horizontally extending rods across the width of the vehicle. Depending upon the type of the field and amount of thatch, it is necessary to adjust the tines relative to the angle of contact with the ground. Due to changing field conditions, it is desirable to provide suitable adjustment means to allow easy and quick adjustment of the angle between the tine and ground. A particular need is a row of tines having an infinite adjustment relative to the angle of contact with the ground allowing the tines to be set at varying degrees of aggressiveness. Disclosed herein is a turf comber having such adjustable tines.
Sports fields include both grass fields and synthetic turf. Some synthetic turf includes synthetic grass imbedded in synthetic field material. The base material must be groomed. In many cases, the grooming must occur not only in dry conditions but also in wet conditions. As in the case of grass fields, it is also necessary to provide tines that may be quickly and easily adjusted relative to the angle of ground contact in order to ensure a uniform level playing surface. It is also desirable to brush the fill material prior to combing and thus, the device disclosed herein includes a plurality of turf engaging brushes positioned forward of the tines. The tines may be mounted directly to the brush frame or to an auxiliary frame attached to the brush frame.
One embodiment of the present invention is a turf conditioner including a frame having a first bracket and a second bracket. A first rod has a first end and an opposite second end movably mounted to and between the first bracket and the second bracket. Flexible tines are mounted to the rod and have downwardly extending bottom end portions for contacting and combing the ground at a predetermined angle. A mount is attached to the frame and the rod to allow adjustment and fixation of the predetermined angle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for dethatching grass.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for combing fill base material used with synthetic turf.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a turf-combing device having a quick and easy adjustment to allow adjustment of the angle of contact between the combing tines and ground.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a combined brushing and combing device for use on real and synthetic grass.
Related objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.